marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Punisher (Lynn Michaels, Watcher Datafile)
PUNISHER Lynn Michaels secret Lynn Michaels was an officer with the NYPD. When jogging through Central Park, Lynn was attacked by an armed serial mugger/rapist. Upon being attacked, Punisher tackled the criminal and fought him off but confused and shocked, Lynn pulled her sidearm on Punisher, allowing the criminal to get away. Explaining his intentions and that he'd been hunting the criminal, Lynn agreed to team up with Punisher and apprehend him together. From then on the two would call on each other a number of times. Sometimes she had some deep feelings for Frank, but, after reading his War Journal, she became disappointed and deeply hurt, because she wasn't mentioned and decided to disappear from his life. When the Punisher was presumed dead, the group VIGIL was out targeting vigilantes and went after Payback, Eddie Dyson. Lynn rescued him and together they formed a duo to better stand a chance against the group. They were however caught by VIGIL where Payback was serverely injured and Lynn was beaten. Escaping, they gained knowledge that Frank Castle was still alive and seen in Laastekist, Pennsylvania. Lynn went to single-handledly take down VIGIL. Many years later, Lynn showed up working for S.H.I.E.L.D. as a deep cover operative. Upon learning that Jigsaw had new plans to kill the Punisher, she went undercover with a new identity. Earning Jigsaw's trust, she got in on his operations in his mental institute where he was brainwashing the patients to become killers. In several twists, Lynn met with the Punisher under her new disguise. In the end she had Frank and Jigsaw arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. and then had one of Jigsaw's patients shoot Jigsaw in his own cell before being arrested. Lynn Michaels is a trained law enforcement officer. She is familiar with police procedures and methods. Lynn is skilled at various forms of unarmed combat, and highly proficient with various firearms. She also wore kevlar body armor. After the Civil War, Lynn Michaels was listed as a sympathizer to the Superhuman Registration Act. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D8, Team D4 Distinctions Deep-Cover, Former NYPD Detective, Lady Punisher Power Sets WAR ON CRIME Comm D6, Enhanced Durability D8, Weapon D8 SFX: Focus. In a pool including a War on Crime power, replace two dice of equal steps with one die at +1 step. SFX: Full Auto. Against a single target, step up or double Weapon. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for the total. SFX: Last Resort. Create a D6 Hidden Weapon Combat resource, then shutdown this SFX. Recover during a transition scene. SFX: Righteous Rage. Add a die equal to your emotional stress to the doom pool to include your emotional stress in your next action. If your opponent includes your emotional stress in a reaction dice pool, step it up. Limit: Frustration. Step up emotional stress from corruption or injustice to add a D6 doom die or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a War on Crime power or SFX to add a D6 doom die, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Activate an opportunity to recover. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Covert Expert D8, Crime Expert D8, Medical Expert D8, Psych Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Punisher Squad